<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Beau Bazar by Dragonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324748">Un Beau Bazar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna'>Dragonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC is done with everything, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Knight of Seven is a jerk, M/M, Multiples Suzaku et Multiples Lelouch, Overprotective!Little Suzaku, Romance, World of C, knight of Euphy is a cinnamon roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la faute de CC.  Comme toujours, quand une chose bizarre, c'était de la faute de la sorcière. C'était ce qu'affirmait haut et fort Suzaku, à son empereur qui se contenta alors de regarder sa complice, un sourcil haussé. Elle avait protesté en disant que c'était sûrement la faute du monde de C. Lelouch pensait qu'elle avait elle-aussi un rôle dans ce bazar? Parce que, selon lui, qui d'autre pourrait être coupable d'un tel bordel et d'un tel non-sens? Quel gamin ingrat!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Beau Bazar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça.<br/>Je n'en sais absolument rien.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était la faute de CC. </p><p>Evidemment que c'était sa faute.</p><p>
  <em>(C'était toujours sa faute, toujours!) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Le geass de Lelouch? SA FAUTE)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Donc c'était de sa faute si tout ce bordel était arrivé et si Lelouch était brisé et traumatisé.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Rien ne serait arrivé si...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Ok Lelouch serait surement mort si elle ne lui avait pas donné ce pouvoir maudit) (ou peut-être pas? Puisque la garde royale se trouvait dans le ghetto parce que C.C avait été là. Si elle n'avait pas été là, ILS ne l'auraient pas été non plus.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Donc Clovis ne serait pas mort, Cornelia n'aurait pas été envoyé au Japon et Euphy ne serait pas venue non plus. Pas de massacre de la SAZ ou quoique ce soit.)</em>
</p><p><em> (Mais alors lui non plus n'aurait pas été présent, et donc il n'aurait pas retrouvé Lelouch et Nunnally, comme il n'aurait jamais rencontré Euphy.</em>)</p><p>Vous voyez?<br/>Tout était et est toujours de sa seule et unique faute!<br/>Absolument tout!</p><p>Donc elle était 100% responsable si Lelouch avait obtenu ce pouvoir empoisonné. et ce n'était que le début des soucis qu'elle lui avait causé!</p><p>Pourquoi? Et bien comment aurait-il su à propos des pertes de contrôle ou de l'évolution du geass si elle ne lui avait rien dit? Qui donnait un pouvoir sans une notice d'utilisation? Est-ce que ça aurait été si dur de lui donner des conseils ou de l'avertir! Et elle OSAIT lui demander une rétribution, un paiement! (Elle osait beaucoup de choses en même temps).<br/>Elle dirait, forcement, que Lelouch avait accepté le contrat. Evidemment qu'il avait accepté quand il était sur le point de se faire tirer dessus par toute la garde royale! Il allait mourir dans les secondes à venir! Et elle avait alors maudit Lelouch avec le pouvoir des rois, avec une vie de solitude.</p><p>Ce qui était vrai, maintenant Lelouch n'avait que C.C, Suzaku, Jeremiah et Sayoko. Personne d'autre. </p><p>Oui d'accord Lelouch avait accepté ce pouvoir mais c'est pas comme si il avait eu le choix non? Ou comme si il avait eu le temps d'y penser!<br/>Il ne voulait juste pas mourir, laissant sa soeur Nunnally derrière lui, surtout quand elle n'avait que lui!<br/>Et puis à ce moment, il pensait que Suzaku était mort et était un désordre émotionnel.</p><p>Oui Suzaku était TRES amer à ce sujet.</p><p>Si elle avait dit à Lelouch au sujet de la perte de pouvoir, il aurait été plus prudent (<strike>et dire que lui-même ne le savait que depuis quelques heures!</strike>) non?</p><p>Donc il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire: C'était la faute de CC.  Comme toujours, quand une chose bizarre, c'était de la faute de la sorcière. C'était ce qu'affirmait haut et fort Suzaku.</p><p>Elle avait protesté en disant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à gagner! Et l'avait appelé un garçon trop dramatique et négatif! Qui voyait tout dans le mauvais sens. </p><p>Lelouch se contenta alors de regarder sa complice, un sourcil haussé. Elle avait protesté en disant que c'était sûrement la faute du monde de C, Lelouch pensait qu'elle avait elle-aussi un rôle dans ce bazar. Parce qu'ils vivaient un véritable enfer de non-sens.</p><p>Donc c'était de SA faute. Qui d'autre pourrai être coupable d'un tel bordel?</p><p>Elle seule pourrait en retirer de l'amusement. Et puis comment la croire, elle n'était pas spécialement digne de confiance quand elle avait abandonné son ancien contractant ou qu'elle avait menti à Lelouch depuis le début au sujet de sa mère. Et qu'elle avait faillit, pour son égoïsme, mettre fin au monde actuel juste pour ne pas mourir. Elle voulait probablement se distraire, ça serait bien son genre d'agir comme ça. La pizza ne lui suffisait visiblement plus!</p><p>Elle avait répliqué, outrée par une telle accusation à son égard  «Et pourquoi je créerais un tel bazar? Quel avantage en tirerais-je?</p><p>- Parce que tu t'ennuie et tu veux me rendre fou! Tu veux me faire réagir. Tu veux faire s'énerver Lelouch aussi. Et parce que tu t'ennuis en ce moment, tu l'as dis toi-même il y a deux jours.» s'était agacé le japonais, coupant la parole à l'empereur avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.</p><p>Devant cette accusation, elle avait tourné les talons, vexée, et avait quitté les lieux. Elle allait retourné dans le monde de C et voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'elle se prive de pizza ou de sommeil pendant ce temps. Elle n'était pas à leur service, et elle ne bossait pas gratuitement!</p><p>
  <em>Non mais!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fallait pas exagérer quand même.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Même si elle avait vécu genre 500 ans et que quelques heures n'allaient rien changer à sa durée de vie. (<strike>Comme elle n'aurait utilisé qu'une heure de sa vie si elle avait expliqué l'évolution du geass et ses problèmes à Lelouch!</strike>)</em>
</p><p>Résumons.</p><p>Parce que personne ne comprendra sinon. Et que cette histoire est déjà un bazar pas possible, on n'allait pas rendre les choses plus compliquées!</p><p>Et c'était vraiment un beau bordel. Personne ne trouverait pire que ça!</p><p>Bref ce jour avait commencé comme chaque jour depuis la prise de pouvoir de Lelouch. Il venait de passer une nuit intense avec Suzaku. C'était son chevalier qui avait insisté, qui insistait <b>à chaque fois</b>, et celui-ci souriait d'un air moqueur face à cette accusation, en disant qu'il ne l'avait PAS entendu se plaindre, bien au contraire et ajoutant dans un sourire un peu pervers «<em>tu ne m'autoriserais plus dans ta chambre sinon non?</em>».</p><p>Lelouch devait bien admettre qu'il aimait le sourire pervers de Suzaku. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait ça en lui (même si il avait déjà pu réaliser que Suzaku ne connaissait pas le concept de honte)</p><p>
  <em>Il le connaissait trop bien...vraiment trop bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et il aimait ça!</em>
</p><p>Et donc, ce matin-là, son chevalier, après un baiser plus tendre qu'à l'habitude, l'avait laissé pour aller accomplir ses tâches. Espérant trouver à un moment ou à un autre les bons mots pour convaincre Lelouch de changer de plans, et lui dire que cette idée de Requiem était pourrie.</p><p>
  <em>Qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'il l'aimait.</em>
</p><p>Et il tentait de lui proposer des alternatives, tentant même de corrompre Jeremiah pour ça, tâchant de persuader Lelouch, jouant avec difficulté les diplomates. Suzaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter chaque jour qui pensait, encore et encore et encore. Regardant la date du Requiem sur son calendrier. Cherchant une issue et une solution. Chaque jour. Il y pensait dès qu'il était seul, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.</p><p>Et si "Zero" kidnappait l'empereur démon pour le "tuer" loin des yeux des spectateurs innocents? Des enfants?  Ca pourrait marcher non? Et ça correspondrait bien à Zero de penser ainsi aux autres!</p><p>Mais il devait d'abord convaincre Lelouch. Et alors il ne pouvait pas le faire avant la date de "sa" (fausse) mort. Lelouch ne devait pas rester seul avec son propre projet ou sa finirait mal et il s'enfoncerait dans sa décision.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Jusque là, tout était normal non? Tout se passait comme chaque jour depuis peu. Les habitudes avaient la peau dure. Et rien ne prouvait que ça allait changer non?</em>
</p><p><em>Non. </em> <em>Cette journée n'avait RIEN de normale. Elle était même loin de l'être. Et allait rester dans les mémoires de certaines personnes pour un moment car rien n'allait égaler la bizarrerie de cette journée.</em></p><p>
  <em>RIEN.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sauf que un peu plus tard dans cette matinée, un Suzaku, en uniforme blanc, se réveilla dans un couloir du palais sans savoir ce qu'il faisait là ou comment il était arrivé là vu ses derniers souvenirs. Ce jeune homme ne savait en effet pas du tout ce qu'il fichait là (<em>n'était-il pas au Japon quelques minutes plus tôt</em>?).</p><p>CC apparut alors derrière lui, lançant une remarque d'un ton nonchalant. «Il y a d'autres endroits où faire la sieste, et tu ne devrais pas faire ton boulot espèce de paresseux? Si tu as besoin de dormir, évite de faire un sport nocturne. Si même toi tu te fatigue, ça doit vraiment très intense, trop pour lui je parie.</p><p>- CC» Glapit-il, bondissant sur ses pieds. <em>Elle était là, cette sorcière qui avait pervertie Lelouch, c'était de sa faute si il était devenu Zero et avait eu ce pouvoir vicieux! </em>Il ne fit alors pas attention à ses paroles, et à ses remarques sur ses activités nocturnes.<em> Il était trop concentré sur ses ordres qui était de capturé la sorcière!</em> Chose qu'il était ravi de pouvoir faire. Peut-être qu'une fois que l'empereur aurait cette femme, il laisserait son fils en paix? Et lui pourrait enfin enfouir cette foutue culpabilité au plus profond de lui.</p><p>Elle roula des yeux «oui oui c'est moi. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches allongé dans le couloir? Je sais que ta nuit a sûrement été mouvementée, mais...Je doute qu'il apprécie que tu fasse la sieste par terre.» Elle eut l'air pensive et ajouta d'un ton nonchalant  «En fait, il serait probablement inquiet.»</p><p>Sans prendre garde à ces mots (elle voulait le déconcentrer, à coups sûrs), il l'attrapa, lui tordant les bras dans le dos «Tu es en état d'arrestation! L'empereur veut que tu lui sois amenée vivante!</p><p>- Quoi!? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de délire de jeux de rôle. Pas en dehors de la chambre en tout cas! IL va être jaloux tu sais. Il est du genre possessif depuis que vous partagez son lit.» lança-t-elle, haussant un sourcil moqueur.  "Tu es dans le roleplay vraiment? remarque venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas du tout."</p><p>L'autre ne comprit pas.<em> Que voulait-elle dire par jeu de rôle? Et pourquoi parlait-elle de sa chambre, comme si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie? Qui allait-être jaloux? </em>Il préféra ne pas entrer dans son jeu, ne voulant pas baisser sa garde. Et il décida de pas répondre. Il n'allait pas lui donner des raisons de le déstabiliser ou la possibilité de le faire. Et comment ça du roleplay? Et pourquoi parlait-elle comme si il était en couple? Il n'avait (hélas) personne non?</p><p>CC le fixa longuement puis éclata de rire. «Ho je rêve!! Ca a bugé à ce point?! Le superviseur s'ennuie à ce point? Ou il veut empêcher un certain Requiem d'arriver? Peut-être la preuve que le monde de C ne veut pas que ça se produise..»</p><p>Le jeune japonais ne comprenait toujours pas. Et il l'emmena dans la salle du trône...où il se retrouva face à un Lelouch différent du sien, en habits blancs, assit sur le trône de l'empereur. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout.</p><p><em>Whoa, </em>firent son cerveau et ses hormones,<em> ces vêtements lui vont trop bien et il est top mignon!</em></p><p>
  <em>Il décida d'ignorer son cerveau et ses hormones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parce qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas!</em>
</p><p>Le monarque ne sembla pas comprendre lui non plus «Suzaku? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'uniforme pour remettre celui-là? Tu as dit que tu ne le supportais plus et je t'avoue que je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus...</p><p>- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA?» glapit le japonais. <em>Et que voulait-il dire par changer d'uniforme? Théoriquement Lelouch ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet uniforme non?</em> Il ne l'avait vu que dans l'uniforme de l’académie ces derniers temps.</p><p>CC ricana, roulant des yeux «Je crois que c'est un jeu de rôle Lelouch, il veut jouer au dominant en colère ~ Le chevalier qui capture et interroge son prisonnier, toi. Brutalement. violemment.» Elle semblait savoir exactement quoi dire pour infliger un maximum de dégâts. </p><p>Suzaku s'étrangla. Il comprit l'allusion. Et n'était pas certain d'aimer ça. (oui il avait parfois eu des fantasme sur Lelouch avant, avant Euphy, avant...mais à ce point? ho my god, il nallait pas bien dormir cette nuit.)</p><p>
  <em>ELLE LE FAISAIT PASSER POUR UN PERVERS!!</em>
</p><p>L'autre rougit comme une pivoine, gêné et marmonna d'une voix terriblement embarrassée «Pas pas en public Suzaku, et faire ça sur ce trône, ça ne me met pas à l'aise...surtout quand je pense que mon père s'y est assit quoi. Il a beau être mort et j'ai beau être l'empereur, ça me gêne un peu tu sais...» Il haussa les épaules "désolé mais c'est pas trop mon trip"</p><p>A ce moment, les neurones de Suzaku se connectèrent (enfin) et il comprit (enfin) «QUOI?»</p><p>(Miracle il avait comprit)</p><p>C.C éclate de rire devant son air, alors que Lelouch soupira, sentant pointer un mal de tête violent. </p><hr/><p>Au même moment, un chevalier de Zero trouva un homme avec un cache-oeil orné de diamants. C'était une journée comme les autres jusqu'à maintenant...oui jusqu'à maintenant.</p><p>
  <em>Julius Kingsley? Quoi?</em>
</p><p>Le concerné tenta de le cogner. En plein visage, mais se rata, perdant l'équilibre.<em> Et bien, après mûres réflexions...il avait des raisons de le frapper.</em> Théoriquement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait tenté de l'étrangler et Lelouch lui avait demandé de le tuer. Ce n'était pas le souvenir le plus réjouissant.</p><p>«JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE»</p><p>Donc un Julius avec une mémoire instable, mais la mémoire de Lelouch quand même. Donc c'était bien Lelouch, il voyait dans l’œil violet qu'il le reconnaissait, non pas comme un simple garde du corps mais comme quelqu'un a qui on ne pouvait plus faire confiance. C'était un Lelouch brisé qui lui en voulait et avait peur de lui et était instable avec une mémoire en lambeaux.</p><p>
  <em>Soit CC et Lelouch lui jouaient un tour. (possible)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soit Lelouch s'était cogné la tête. (il espérait que non, ce n'était pas le moment)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soit Lelouch avait apprit la vérité sur l'euro-Britannia et se vengeait. (foutue C.C c'était de sa faute)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soit l'espace temps était brisé. (peu probable) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il décida d'exclure la dernière possibilité. On n'était pas dans un film ou un livre!</em>
</p><p>«Lelouch qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Suzaku détestait ces habits, il détestait cet œil violet sans émotions, ce regard brisé. Il détestait tous les souvenirs liés à ces semaines...il aurait aimé les avoir oublié aussi facilement que son ami (amant). Bizarre. Car Lelouch ne se rappelait pas de cette période en Euro-Britannia. Au grand soulagement de Suzaku qui ne voulait plus y penser, se sentant encore coupable de ces moments-là. (CC l'avait fait chanter pour lui offrir plus de pizzas ou elle dirait tout à son roi à ce sujet).</p><p><em>D'accord. </em> <em>CC l'avait trahi.</em></p><p><em>Elle lui avait tout dit hein? </em>Elle voulait lui gâcher leurs dernières semaines ensemble ou quoi? Ca l'amusait de les torturer comme ça? Ou voulait-elle le punir de ses mensonges? <em>Ca n'avait rien de drôle!</em></p><p>Soudain le visage de Lelouch devint plus enfantin, comme si sa personnalité changeait brusquement et que ses pensées se centraient d'un coup sur autre chose «Allons chercher des tournesols pour Nunnally, Suzaku» Il lui attrapa alors la manche, son regard méfiant devenant lumineux et accompagné d'un sourire horriblement innocent. Le genre de sourire qui lui poignardait le cœur. Surtout avec ses propres souvenirs de cette période. Et ce qu'il avait fait.</p><p><em>D'accord! Il allait la tuer pour avoir tout raconté à Lelouch qui avait visiblement décidé de le culpabiliser!! </em>Il aurait aimé passer ses derniers mois avec (SON) Lelouch sans tensions ou plus de disputes<em>. C'était trop demandé?</em> Il espérait toujours le faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas falsifier sa mort par exemple? Si il lui en voulait il n'allait pas l'écouter! Il attrapa Lelouch (qui semblait vouloir le rendre dingue), et le jeta en travers de son épaule.</p><p>«On a besoin de parler.»</p><p>
  <em>Sauf que, vous l'avez deviné, ça ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Arrivé dans la salle du trône...il vit un type en blanc qui avait plaqué Lelouch au sol en lui tordant les bras dans le dos. «Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» Il lâcha le pseudo Lelouch (avec les habits de Julius) et attrapa l'autre par le cou, le jetant loin de son empereur et se mettant entre eux. «Ne le touche pas!»</p><p>Mais ce fut alors qu'il vit mieux la personne face à lui. Et décida que <em><strong>1) cette journée était pourrie 2) c'était la faute de CC 3) d'accord plusieurs Lelouch, donc plusieurs lui</strong></em>. Oui c'était donc bien un autre lui, comme ce Lelouch en habits de Julius était une autre version de SON empereur. <em>Une version chevalier des sept? Génial</em>. La version qu'il détestait le plus! Mais bon il se détestait déjà assez par lui-même.</p><p>«CC» siffla-t-il entre ses dents, alors que la version royale de Lelouch se laissait tomber sur son trône, se massant les tempes. «Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu?»</p><p>Elle leva les mains en l'air «Pas ma faute!! Pour une fois...je n'ai rien fait du tout.</p><p>- Pas de pizzas jusqu'à ce que tu expliques!! Ou alors JUSTE DES PIZZAS A L'ANANAS!</p><p>- TYRAN!! MONSTRE SANS CŒUR.</p><p>- EXPLIQUES MOI POURQUOI IL Y A LA VERSION ENFOIRÉE DE MOI ICI!!»</p><p>Le Suzaku en blanc ouvrit la bouche, indigné «comment ça la version enfoiré?» Il pointa l'empereur avec colère et ajouta «Et qu'est-ce que Lelouch fait ci, il avait été banni de la famille royale. Et où est l'empereur? </p><p>- Je suis juste là Suzaku.» signala le souverain, amusé malgré lui, écartant les bras en agissant de façon faussement dramatique. «Tu as besoin de lunettes très cher ex-ami, et futur amant. </p><p>- ….TON PÈRE!! C'est de lui dont je parles. Et tes Frère?</p><p>- Mes frères? Odysseus me soutiens et Schneizel a commencé une guerre parce qu'il est amer et jaloux. Quand à mon père?  Il doit brûler en enfer, comme il le mérite. Je l'ai tué et tu...enfin ton toi futur m'a aidé ~</p><p>- Il avait de l'expérience en la matière, après avoir tué le sien il y a 8 ans» railla CC, revancharde, n’ayant pas appréciée de se faire accuser. </p><p>Les deux Suzakus vacillèrent sous l'impact des mots. <em>outch. C'était un coup bas!</em></p><p>Lelouch lui envoya un regard noir, refusant d'aborder ce sujet en particulier: «Pas de ça ou pas de pizza. On ne torture pas mon chevalier avec ça, c'est mesquin. Encore un coup comme ça et je te confisque ta pizza carte!</p><p>- Méchant! Tous les trois, vous êtes pas drôles.</p><p>- ET COMMENT CA NOUS SOMMES AMANTS?» hurla le chevalier des sept, traumatisé par cette nouvelle, le visage écarlate alors qu'il se mettait à imaginer des choses sur le sujet. (même si il en avait trop souvent rêvé!)</p><p>Le chevalier de Zéro eut un sourire vicieux «Tu veux un dessin mini moi? Ou une démonstration?</p><p>- Qui appelles-tu mini-moi? On semble avoir juste quelques semaines de différences!</p><p>- Mois en fait. Et je sais plus de choses que toi. Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce que je sais! Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui s'est passé dans les mois qui nous séparent ou ce que TU vas faire, ce que j'ai fait.</p><p>- Ca fait une telle différence hein? Tu crois être plus malin?</p><p>- Probablement, puisque j'en sais plus que toi.»</p><p>Le Lelouch instable se releva du sol, penchant la tête de côté et demanda innocement «Suzaku, tu avais dit qu'on allait voir le champs de tournesols...pourquoi on est dans la salle du trône de père? Il va être fâché» Il semblait apeuré à cette idée. Et regarda nerveusement autour de lui.</p><p>Les deux Suzaku le regardèrent et le plus jeune sentit le regard méprisant de son lui plus âgé, et il le coupa avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche «Ne dis rien , tu as été à ma place!</p><p>- JUSTEMENT! </p><p>- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique...à son sujet, parce que je ne me rappelle pas de ça.» fit l'empereur d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante.</p><p>Son chevalier se fit tout petit. Et son double eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Bordel depuis quand Lelouch était devenu si intimidant sans son costume de Zéro? Mais l'autre, le plus âge, déglutit</p><p>
  <em>Oups. </em>
  <em>Il aurait du lui en parler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et dire que parfois il lui en voulait ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, quand il faisait exactement pareil mais ne lui avait pas admit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il était vraiment un hypocrite!</em>
</p><hr/><p>La voix Jeremiah se fit entendre à ce moment là. «Heu votre majesté...il s'est passé une chose bizarre.»</p><p>Lelouch se tourna vers la porte, remettant son interrogatoire à plus tard et se rendit alors compte qu'il restait agrippé au bras de son amant qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, pour le protéger, sans quitter des yeux les deux autres versions d'eux. <em>Ca avait quelque chose de rassurant. </em><em>Malgré les inquiétudes et les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit encore et encore.  </em>Il soupira et s'exclama «Ca ne peut pas être pire, qu'est-ce qui se passe Jeremiah!?»</p><p>Le cyborg entra alors, deux enfants sous les bras. Et stoppa «quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Préparez vous des doppelgänger pour le requiem, avez vous changer d'avis?» Il semblait ravi par l'idée, et Lelouch eut presque de la peine à le contredire. (déjà que depuis quelques jours, les regards tristes de Suzaku étaient difficiles à croiser) (ils voulaient vraiment le faire culpabiliser et changer d'avis hein?) </p><p>Le chevalier de Zero croisa les bras, agacé par la situation qui commençait à lui filer la migraine «la faute de CC, elle a décidé de nous rendre dingue, je suppose qu'elle s'ennuyait! Ou qu'elle veut faire craquer Lelouch pour le faire renoncer à son plan.»</p><p>Celle-ci couina de colère, énervée qu'on la blâme encore une fois et tenta de se justifier encore une fois, sans plus de succès «NON! Je l'ai dis, c'est le superviseur du monde de C.»</p><p>L'annulateur de Geass ne sembla pas la croire, à la grande vexation de la sorcière immortelle (qui en eut vraiment marre). Il posa les gamins au sol et Lelouch et Suzaku écarquillèrent les yeux. «mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!»</p><p>
  <em>Un mini Suzaku et un mini Lelouch? </em>
  <em>D'accord.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A ce point, pouvait-on être encore plus surpris?</em>
</p><p>Le second regarda le cyborg: «Depuis quand tu es un robot Jeremiah?» Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et emplis de curiosité. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où il était ou ce qu'il se passait. Mais semblait curieux de tout.</p><p>Le petit Suzaku chuchota, tirant son ami près de lui «Attention c'est peut-être comme dans l'histoire qu'on a vu l'autre fois! Le film!» Il était déterminé à protéger son meilleur ami prince contre toute menace, même avec sa petite taille.  Comme le chevalier qu'il avait promit d'être pour lui.</p><p>Quelle garçon adorable.</p><p>Le chevalier à moitié robot soupira, se retenant quand même de rire «non mon prince, et ami de mon prince, je ne viens pas du futur pour tuer des gens.»</p><p><em>D'accord. </em><em>Un mini Lelouch et un mini Suzaku qui pensaient que Jeremiah était un Terminator. </em><em>D'accord. </em>Ils regardèrent tous CC avec accusation et elle abandonna sa défense, tripotant son téléphone pour commander une pizza, comme si ça ne la concernait plus. Le chevalier de Zero lui confisqua le téléphone et elle eut un air furieux. «Tu vas me le payer mon garçon» gronda-t-elle en manque de cuisine italienne, prête à mordre pour avoir son plat préféré. «J'ai de quoi faire de ta vie un enfer! Je pourrais poster beaucoup de choses sur le net!</p><p>- Vu le bordel que tu as déjà créer! Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de pire! Va y ruine ma réputation, ou ce qu'il en reste.</p><p>- Ca pourrait augmenter votre capital sympathie. Les gens verraient que, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, vous avez des émotions! Même si ils devraient déjà le savoir, comme nous!</p><p>- Merci Jeremiah.</p><p>- Je pourrais aussi poster les poèmes écrit par Lelouch pour son cher et tendre chevalier. N'est ce pas?</p><p>- tu les a trouvé?</p><p>- tu écris des poèmes?</p><p>- tu m'écris des poèmes?</p><p>- Merci Jeremiah.</p><p>- Je vais aussi diffuser tes exploits nocturnes avec Lelouch sur internet! TOUS sans exception! </p><p>- NE T'AVISE PAS!» hurlèrent les concernés, virant au rouge au niveau des joues. Le chevalier de sept devint tout aussi écarlate en comprenant enfin certaines choses, mais aussi rouge d'indignation à l'idée de coucher avec l'assassin d'Euphy. Et le chevalier de Zéro tenta de ne pas rire en voyant la tête de son amant et de son jeune lui. C'était mémorable. Dommage qu'il ne puise pas filmer sans conséquences!</p><p>
  <em>Heureusement les gamins n'avaient que 10 ans et ne comprirent pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CC eut de la chance. </em>
  <em>Elle l'aurait senti passer autrement.</em>
</p><p>A ce moment-là, LIyod appela le chevalier de Zéro et tous regardèrent le téléphone avec terreur. Craignant déjà de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, et ce qui allait se passer. Et le pilote  gémit, portant le téléphone à son oreille «Pitié ne me dites pas qu'il y en a encore!» pria le jeune homme terrorisé.</p><p>
  <em>En fait oui...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Ce n'était pas fini.</em>
</p><p>Au même moment le téléphone de Lelouch sonna, suivit de celui de Jeremiah. Et une série de hurlements retentit quand tout le monde pressentit la nature de ces appels.</p><p>"NOOONN</p><p>- Suzaku ça va, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent.</p><p>- NON IL Y EN A D'AUTRES! C'EST SUR!</p><p>- TOUT MAIS PAS CA!</p><p>- Arrêtez d'être si dramatique les enfants!"</p><hr/><p>Donc on se retrouvait avec une bande totalement bizarre.</p><p>- Un petit Suzaku et un petit Lelouch.</p><p>Âgé de 10 ans, l'âge de leur rencontre, de leur été passé ensemble. Et du début de leur amitié qui allait durer des années, survivant même à une longue séparation et à de nombreuses épreuves douloureuses.</p><p>Ils refusaient de rester loin l'un de l'autre et le petit japonnais se comportait comme un petit chevalier en devenir, protégeant férocement son ami.</p><p>- Un Suzaku en tenue de chevalier d'Euphemia, retrouvé par Llyod, Nina et Cécile dans le hangar à Knightmares. </p><p><em><strong>Nina avait hurlé que l'espace temps était brisé, que le paradoxe allait détruire le monde et s'en était évanouie (elle avait été là seule à comprendre immédiatement mais elle avait trop regardé certains fils</strong></em>.</p><p>Llyod avait été à deux doigts de faire une série de tests sur le gamin, pour n'être stoppé que par son assistante. Ce jeune chevalier semblait un peu perdu et avait plusieurs fois demandé où était sa princesse. Personne ne lui répondait. <em><strong>Personne n'avait envie de lui dire.</strong></em></p><p>- Un Lelouch d'avant les événements de la SAZ également.</p><p>C'était Sayoko qui l'avait récupéré dans les jardins, complètement perdu et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Heureusement elle avait appelé Jeremiah qui lui expliqua alors le problème. Le garçon avait été ramené comme un sac à patates dans la salle du trône.</p><p>Il n'avait pas tout compris sur le coup, et semblait avoir renoncé à comprendre la situation bordélique.  Et il avait décidé de rester auprès du Suzaku le plus rassurant: <em>celui précédemment cité.</em></p><p>- Le chevalier des Sept qui semblait en colère (pour changer) et qui se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde.</p><p>Boudant de façon TRES mature.</p><p>Sûr d'être dans son bon droit. Et refusant d'admettre ses erreurs et son hypocrisie. Refusant d'admettre qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix et prit de mauvaises décisions!</p><p>Il allait être pénible celui-là. </p><p>Avant de pouvoir discuter, il allait falloir lui ouvrir les yeux.</p><p>- Un Julius Kingsley, ou plutôt un Lelouch brisé qui semblait un peu déconnecté, brisé, épuisé...</p><p>Qui ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation, son regard passant de brisé à enfantin. Du désespoir à la nostalgie et de la joie à la peur.</p><p>De ses questions enfantines à ses pleurs parce qu'il ne comprenait pas que Suzaku l'avait trahi, à la colère pour la même raison, même si le côté enfantin semblait dominer pour le moment.</p><p>Étrangement il tentait d'attirer l'attention du Suzaku en blanc. Du Suzaku qui lui avait fait du mal donc.</p><p>Personne ne comprenait pourquoi.</p><p>- Un Chevalier de Zero.</p><p>Qui semblait vouloir briser les os de son lui le plus récent après lui-même (le Chevalier des Sept donc). Et qui était prêt à enfermer tout ça aux cachots (sauf les enfants).</p><p>Parce qu'il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.</p><p>Et qu'il était furieux qu'une certaine période soit découverte par son amant, vu qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir parler de ça avant. Ca aurait  surement éviter pas mal de soucis.</p><p>Non?</p><p>- Et l'empereur bien entendu.</p><p>Qui était d'un calme olympien. En apparence seulement. </p><p>Mais qui avait un début de mal de crâne carabiné!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>C'était vraiment bizarre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était incompréhensible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était forcément la faute de CC, malgré ses protestations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les portes étaient verrouillées et gardées par les seules personnes au courant.</em>
</p><hr/><p>«C'est un enfer, un véritable enfer!» Le monarque des lieux résumait assez bien la situation. Il était calme mais il reconnaissait bien cette journée comme un enfer. Vu la situation c'était bien le cas.</p><p>
  <strong>Personne ne le contredit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Personne</strong>
</p><p>«Suzaku, si on allait voir le champs de tournesols et qu'on en ramenait à Nunnally?» répéta Julius/Lelouch en tendant la main pour attraper le bras de celui qui lui était le plus familier. Comme si il était attiré instinctivement par ce Suzaku là.</p><p>Le chevalier des sept s'apprêta à être violent et à le repousser mais face à une série de regards noirs, il ne le fit pas, détournant la tête et ignorant celui qui lui parlait. Conscient d'être un royal jerk dans cette situation n'allait pas convaincre les gens qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. <em>Il avait conscience de la vue qu'il offrait. </em><em>Mais les plus jeunes ne savaient rien et se permettaient de le juger! </em><em>Et son lui plus vieux se permettait d'agir comme un amant tendre et attentionné. Quelle hypocrite!</em></p><p>Le chevalier de Zero voulut alors disparaître dans le sol quand Lelouch semblait se rendre compte de l'existence de cette version de lui qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'ici. Il allait se faire tuer. Ou pire, envoyer sur le canapé. Et il n'arriverait alors pas à changer l'état d'esprit de son amant sur le Requiem. <em>Dire qu'il pensait être proche d'y arriver!</em></p><p>Le chevalier d'Euphemia se leva d'un bond et désigna l'adolescent brisé avec colère, foudroyant ses futurs lui d'un oeil courroucé «Je peux savoir pourquoi cette version de Lelouch agit comme ça? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?»</p><p>Le chevalier de sept croisa les bras «parce qu'il le mérite!»</p><p>Le Suzaku actuel, tout en retenant sa version innocente, déglutit, voulant qu'il se taise, et se demanda si ça le blesserait de se COGNER lui-même pour se faire taire. Pour la même raison, il retint donc son lui plus jeune qui n'avait pas les même scrupules au sujet de se cogner lui-même. </p><p>L'empereur toussota «mais quelle bonne idée Chevalier des Sept, expliquez donc ce que vous avez fait. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été dans cet état.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas l'empereur!!</p><p>- Mon père est mort, et je suis assis sur le trône. As-tu besoin de lunettes mon chéri?</p><p>- Tu ne mérites pas d'être roi! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!</p><p>- Et toi tu mérites d'être chevalier des sept? La trahison ça paye bien hein? Tu veux voir les geôles du palais, ça te rendra peut-être plus aimable? Une petite déchéance, ça te calmerait?»</p><p>Le chevalier de Zero remercia les dieux pour le changement de sujet. Ca n'allait pas pas durer, et il le savait mais il avait ainsi quelques minutes pour penser à une justification. Avant d'être envoyé en cellule avec la version idiote de lui-même. Ca finirait en bain de sang, sans victime à cause du geass "vis" mais quand même.</p><p>Mais le petit Suzaku se leva, mains sur les hanches «oui pourquoi ce grand Lelouch est malade et parle de tournesols? Et puis il a l'air d'avoir peur aussi.» Pour un gamin de dix ans, il avait un sacré regard noir. (Et c'était seulement eux ou le petiot grognait?).</p><p>L'amant de l'empereur voulut à nouveau disparaître. Sauf que la fuite n'était pas envisageable. </p><p>«S'il te plaît Suzaku, j'aimerais de l'eau.»</p><p>Le chevalier de Zero se demanda vraiment si c'était trop tard pour fuir, alors que celui des sept se rendait compte des regard encore plus noirs sur lui.</p><p>«C'est de ta faute en fait.» glapit le plus jeune japonais, grondant comme un matou en colère. «Tu es un horrible ami! Je ne laisserais jamais Lelouch malade comme ça MOI! Alors t'approche pas du mien où je te défie en duel!</p><p>- Il a tout fait pour le mériter!» En plus de se détester, Suzaku était probablement devenu maso. Fantastique. Parce qu'il se connaissait forcement assez pour savoir comment sa version enfant allait réagit.</p><p>Et en effet; ces mots eurent un effet: cela lui valut de se faire spinkicker dans le tibia par sa version âgée de 10 ans. «Il a l'air vraiment mal, t'as fait quoi espèce de...» Pour son âge il avait une telle connaissance d'insultes britanniques, comme si il les avait apprises dans un but précis. (En arrière plan, le chevalier de Euphy boucha les oreilles du petit prince Lelouch en bon protecteur de la famille royale qu'il était.)</p><p>Les autres décidèrent d'ignorer. Et se tournèrent d'un coup vers l'empereur qui fixait son chevalier. «J'aimerais bien des explications mon cher Ku-ru-ru-gi»</p><p><em>Tous les Suzaku eurent un frisson d'horreur:  </em> <em>IL utilisait le nom de famille. En détachant les lettres. </em> <em>IL était en colère. </em> <em>Même le chevalier des sept eut un frisson, et fut presque soulagé de ne pas en être la cible.</em></p><p>«Je peux tout t'expliquer.</p><p>- Mais je ne demande que ça.»</p><p>Le chevalier de Zero maudit son autre lui, il maudit vraiment sa version passée. «Ce type c'est ma version enfoirée disons...</p><p>- HEY! Tu as été ma place hein. Donc tu étais un enfoiré aussi.» glapit le concerné, outré.</p><p>L'empereur ne lui accorda pas un regard «oui j'avais bien vu et expérimenté la chose moi-même et j'ai bien compris qu'il était cruel et opportuniste, prêt à tout pour monter en grade. C'est la version envers qui je n'ai aucun espoir ni aucune attente. La version à qui je ne peux pas faire confiance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne toi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant....si tu ne t'explique pas immédiatement.»</p><p>Le Suzaku visé par cette remarque se sentit étrangement blessé. Ce qui était très hypocrite de sa part. Et très mal-placé<em>. Lelouch ne lui faisait pas confiance, et c'était bien normal. Il avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas lui faire confiance. N'empêche que ça faisait mal et qu'il se détestait pour souffrir en entendant que Lelouch ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance alors qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit.</em></p><p>Le chevalier de l'empereur eut le bon goût d'être honteux, vu qu'il savait quand même bien plus de choses que l'autre lui, et qu'il avait admit ses sentiments pour son roi. Le Suzaku d'avant la SAZ se leva «J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ce qu'il a fait à Lelouch pour qu'il soit dans cette état!»</p><p>La version Julius de Lelouch gémit et réclama de nouveau de l'eau à "son" Suzaku, d'une voix plaintive. Le chevalier des sept l'ignora, les joues un peu rougies par la honte. Le protecteur d'Euphy se leva et accorda le liquide au Lelouch amnésique avec un tendre sourire, puis foudroya ses versions plus âgées du regard. Surtout celui en blanc «Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Il est complètement brisé!</p><p>- TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL A FAIT!»</p><p>L'empereur ramena le silence en un toussotement "Su-za-Ku j'attends. Si tu ne veux pas que ton temps que le divan devienne plus long...et que tu sois envoyé sur un divan à l'autre bout du château.</p><p>- Mais je dois te protéger. Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer loin de toi. Non?</p><p>- Par terre, devant la porte de ma chambre alors.</p><p>- Et bien ton père a utilisé son geass sur toi.</p><p>- C'est quoi un Geass?» fit le Suzaku qui n'avait pas encore vu le massacre qui allait briser son innocence. Il fut ignoré. Et Le jeune Zero semblait apeuré. A l'idée que son secret soit découvert par son meilleur ami, qu'il soit rejeté ou détesté. Il était terrifié de perdre son ami après avoir tout fait pour le sauver, après avoir eu si peur de l'avoir perdu, après des années de séparations. Et qu'allait-il faire avec un geass pour que Suzaku semble le détester? Et qu'allait lui faire son père? Et comment ça son père avait un geass. Il commença à hyper-ventiler pour des raisons évidentes.</p><p>L'empereur hocha lentement la tête, une horrible appréhension dans le ventre «Oui je sais qu'il a utilisé son geass pour me réécrire la mémoire...</p><p>- ...et bien tu n'as pas été ...transformé en Lelouch Lamperouge tout de suite. Il t'a d’abord récrit la mémoire pour être un diplomate et stratège du nom de Julius Kingsley et t'a envoyé faire une mission en Euro-Britannia pour faire cesser les combats selon ses visions des choses, avec moi pour t'accom...»</p><p>
  <em>Inutile de le préciser...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>...En fait si...</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le chevalier de Zéro se prit une claque.</em>
</p><p>Puis l'empereur demanda gentiment au petit Suzaku de spinkicker un des tibias du chevalier des sept parce qu'il l'avait livré à son terrible père en échange d'une promotion et l'avait laissé être blessé.  Ce que l'enfant fit, ravi que son ami empereur (qu'il était cool et classe comme ça) lui demande ce service. Il ponctua son coup d'une tirade: «T'ES QU'UN SALE TYPE! Machin des Sept!»</p><p>Le chevalier d'Euphy, de son côté, lui flanqua un coup de pied dans l'autre jambe, estimant que trahir son meilleur ami était passible d'une punition. «TU AS LIVRE LELOUCH A SON PÈRE!! TU SAIS A QUEL POINT IL LE DÉTESTE ET A PEUR DE LUI! ET TU AS LAISSE L'EMPEREUR LUI FAIRE DU MAL!!! UTILISER UN POUVOIR BIZARRE POUR LUI FAIRE UN LAVAGE DE CERVEAU ET L'UTILISER POUR SES PROJETS TORDUS? QUELLE GENRE DE PERSONNE ES-TU? EUPHY DOIT ÊTRE DÉÇUE DE TOI!» Il ajouta, lui tournant le dos «c'est sans doute pour que tu n'es plus son chevalier maintenant, parce qu'elle ne t'as pas pardonné ça»</p><p>Celui en blanc recula sous le choc (et la douleur dans ses jambes) parce qu'il réalisait que c'était parfaitement vrai. <em>Euphy n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il blesse Lelouch comme ça. Euphy savait qui était Zéro et ne lui avait rien dit. jusqu'à la mort, elle l'avait protégé, même après...</em></p><p>Le Lelouch qui venait à peine de retrouver (vraiment) Euphy tentait de concilier toutes ces informations. Ca faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup. «Mon père a un geass et Suzaku va avoir une super promotion en me vendant à mon père.</p><p>- Lelouch je ne ferais jamais ça, je ne te ferais jamais de mal pour mon profit personnel.» promit le Suzaku adolescent, celui qui était encore doux et innocent, avec un sourire emplis de promesse montrant son innocence d'avant le massacre (l'empereur, de là où il se trouvait, sourit doucement parce que, même si ça ne lui était pas adressé en particulier, ce sourire tendre lui avait manqué)et le châtain promit alors, prenant les mains de son meilleur ami «Je ne veux pas de promotion si c'est en échange de ta souffrance.</p><p>- Ouais il ne la mérite pas» grogna celui de dix ans, le petit Lelouch hochant la tête avec empressement, protégé par son camarade qui était prêt à briser les tibias de tout ceux qui approcheraient. «Et puis il savait que le père de Lelouch était un sale type!</p><p>- Mon père voulait détruire le monde» signala l'empereur, s’éloignant de son chevalier qui avait un regard de chiot battu et abandonné. Cependant son bon fond lui fit demander: «Suzaku, tu aurais autre chose à me dire?» d'une voix trop doucereuse «si tu es honnête, ton temps sur le canapé sera moins long. Finissons en avec ce passé que tu n'osais pas me dire et tournons la page une bonne fois pour toutes.»</p><p>Regardant le sol, le concerné murmura: «Il a...enfin à l'époque, quand j'étais lui, j'ai possiblement tenté de t'étrangler. Et alors tu m'as demandé de te tuer et j'ai été si horrifié que j'ai reculé.»</p><p>Le petit Suzaku pointa le doigt sur ses versions les plus âges «Restez LOIN DE MON LELOUCH»</p><p>Le fautif à la cape bleue voulut se justifier mais le chevalier d'Euphy se déplaça pour entre lui et les enfants et la version de SON Lelouch. «Tu RESTE loin d'eux!</p><p>- Tu sais ce que va faire TON Lelouch?</p><p>- Vu que TU l'as livré à son père abusif qui va violer son esprit pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu ne le regarde même pas, pigé?» Il lui lança un regard méprisant «Et tu ne les touche pas, comme tu ne pose pas un doigt sur le Lelouch que tu as blessé monsieur je suis récompensé pour une trahison comme un lâche pitoyable, hypocrite et opportuniste.»</p><p>Le chevalier de sept se leva «IL A TUE EUPHY!!»</p><p>Tout le monde soupira.</p><p><em>Tact. </em> <em>Où était le tact?</em></p><p>«SALE MENTEUR!» cria le petit Lelouch prêt à fondre en larmes, ce qui rendit son petit camarade encore plus menaçant envers les autres lui «Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mes sœurs!»</p><p>L'empereur haussa un sourcil «Ha oui, ce moment où tu as cru un inconnu suspect à ce sujet au lieu de me poser la question quand tu m'as arrêté! Et un an plus tard, je n'avais plus aucune envie de te dire la vérité, tu aurais refusé de la croire, trop persuadé de la détenir.»</p><p>CC, mangeant une poignée de pop corn, se demanda si Lelouch tentait de les faire s'entre-tuer ou si il se vengeait de la version qui l'avait trahi au lieu de s'en prendre à son amant qui déprimait derrière lui.</p><p>Ce dernier hocha la tête «Je suis d'accord, il reste loin des enfants.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas les blesser.» gémit l'accusé, exaspéré d'être vu comme un monstre sans cœur quand il avait été un victime! Bon d'accord il s'y était mal prit et aurait du demandé la vérité à Lelouch avec plus d'insistance mais...</p><p>Le chevalier d'Euphy était toujours sous le choc, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte, le jeune Zero était un peu dans le même état. Le petit Lelouch s'était mit à pleurer parce que s'entendre être accusé d'avoir tuer sa soeur, ça n'avait rien d'agréable ou de plaisant. Le petit Suzaku le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, pour le consoler.</p><p>CC lança, entre deux bouchées de pop-corn «vous les avez cassé, bravo les garçons»</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lelouch en eut assez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vraiment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il n'allait plus se laisser accuser. Zut pour la vengeance de Suzaku, il en avait marre que l'autre brandisse cette excuse pour pouvoir le blesser physiquement ou moralement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et il décida de raconter tout: les Geass et l'accident avec Euphy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AVEC LES DÉTAILS.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Quand il eut fini, les enfants le fixaient avec horreur, la version jeune de Zero semblait un peu soulagé (qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès), le chevalier de Euphy était partagé entre horreur d'apprendre que Euphémia allait être tuée par son frère (qui était ZÉRO, Lelouch était devenu Zero pour le sauver mais était aussi un terroriste!) mais aussi soulagé par le fait que Lelouch ne voulait pas ça et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était un accident. </p><p>Le chevalier des sept était en état de choc. Au point qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. <em>Apprendre la vérité et la concilier avec ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas facile.</em></p><p>Et...il y avait le plus émotionnellement détruit: «pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit» couina le chevalier de zéro les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>Lelouch haussa les épaules. «Pour que tu aille jusqu'au bout du Requiem sans ciller. Mais là j'en avais assez de me faire accuser par plusieurs Suzaku à la fois et je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été utilisé pour tuer des gens sous le geass de mon père, je suis un peu en colère.»</p><p>Et son protecteur alla s'asseoir près de CC, déprimé, acceptant le pop corn qu'elle lui proposait.</p><p>
  <em>Donc...ça jeta un froid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clairement.</em>
</p><p>Le chevalier des sept était toujours en état de choc. Visiblement apprendre que c'était un accident et que Lelouch ne voulait pas le faire...le choquait. Il semblait vraiment bloqué dans sa croyance qu'il l'avait fait exprès et n'en éprouvait aucun remord, réalisant seulement que son ami d'enfance lui avait menti car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la vérité et que ça l'aurait mit en colère.</p><p>
  <em>Il avait ruiné la santé mentale de Lelouch pour...</em>
</p><p>…<em>.pour apprendre qu'il s'était déjà brisé lui-même.</em></p><p>L'empereur se passa la main dans les cheveux «Je suis vraiment vexé que tu n'as jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Tu as vraiment cru que j'aurais fait du mal à ma seconde sœur préféré pour nourrir ma rébellion, ou que je t'aurais sauvé de l’exécution pour ne faire une réputation? J'espère pour toi que le divan est confortable. Il l'est probablement puisqu'on est dans un palais, espèce de chanceux!»</p><p>Son chevalier lui lança un regard larmoyant, sans répondre, se sentant sûrement idiot ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. L'autre était toujours figé, les yeux dans le vague, comme buggué. CC récupéra SON pop corn.</p><p>Le petit Lelouch point le Suzaku en blanc «Il va bien? Il ne réagit pas.</p><p>- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca nous fait des vacances qu'il se taise. Il va se remettre en marche bientôt.</p><p>- Heu je ne suis pas sûr de ça!» Fit le Zero-Lelouch, un peu inquiet du regard éteint de cette version dure de son ami.</p><hr/><p>Une heure de discussions plus tard, le chevalier des sept était encore en état de choc. Et quand Sayoko amena de quoi se restaurer, embarquant CC pour que Jeremiah l'envoie de le monde de C à coup de pieds aux fesses, pour trouver une solution, avec la promesse d'une centaine de pizzas si elle réussissait, l'un des plus jeunes s'inquiéta pour lui. «On devrait le débloquer?</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Mais il doit avoir faim ou soif.</p><p>- Laisse tomber Petit Lelouch. Il doit accepter qu'il a trahi Lelouch pour quelque chose que son ami n'a jamais voulu provoquer.»</p><p>L'empereur se massa les tempes, croisant le regard de chiot battu de son chevalier de Zero qui semblait attendre un simple sourire de sa part. «Je te pardonne Suzaku, arrête d'avoir l'air si malheureux.»</p><p>Le chevalier d'Euphy était agenouillé à côté de ''Julius'' «Ca va?</p><p>- Suzaku? Si on allait voir le champs de tournesols? On pourrait en ramener un à Nunnally. Et le faire sécher pour le garder comme souvenir?</p><p>- Bien sûr Lelouch, mais pour le moment, il pleut, on va attendre qu'il fasse meilleur d'accord?</p><p>- D'accord merci pour l'eau, tu es gentil.»</p><p>Le chevalier d'Euphy eut un sourire très forcé, retira sa botte, et la lança sur le chevalier des sept qui revint à la raison: «HEY!»</p><p>Zero-Lelouch, de l'autre côté de Julius souffla «C'est vraiment le geass de mon père qui a fait ça?</p><p>- Oui» fit le chevalier de Zero, qui se retenait de ronronner de soulagement alors que son empereur lui caressait les cheveux, signe qu'il n'était pas si en colère que ça «Le geass de ton père a modifié ta mémoire mais cette personnalité était trop différente de tes valeurs et il s'est brisé à 90%. Mais une bonne partie de ta mémoire était bloquée, d'où ce comportement enfantin et ces rappels de notre enfance. Avec de courtes périodes où il a peur, où il est en colère et où il pleure.</p><p>- Ironique qu'après ce que l'autre lui a fait, ce soit ses souvenirs avec lui qui le réconforte dans sa douleur. Et qu'il recherche SA présence comme source de confort pour être rassuré.»</p><p>Le chevalier des sept, livide, serra les poings «D'ACCORD J'AI COMPRIS. J'AI TOUT FOIRE ET JE LUI AI FAIT DU MAL SANS SAVOIR LA VÉRITÉ. J'ai été dévoré par la culpabilité...et maintenant..</p><p>- ...la culpabilité, c'était avant ou après avoir tenté de l'étrangler?</p><p>- La ferme! Mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire.</p><p>- Si tu pouvais t'enfuir avec lui.</p><p>- Mais Petit Suzaku, il aurait perdu sa belle promotion alors.</p><p>- Je ne voulais pas avoir fait ça pour rien.</p><p>- Hypocrite.</p><p>- Et maintenant que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Euphy, tu te sens mieux?</p><p>- NON! Maintenant je pense que j'aurais du fuir avec lui.</p><p>- Miracle, tu n'es plus borné. Maintenant aide moi à convaincre mon Lelouch que se faire haïr par le monde entier avant de me demander de le tuer, en costume de Zéro, devant tout le monde pour créer un monde de paix, est une mauvaise idée.</p><p>- IL QUOI?</p><p>- PARDON?</p><p>- RÉPÈTE?»</p><p>Le trio des autres Suzaku venait de parler en même temps. Avant que tout le monde ne se tourne vers le Lelouch le plus récent. L'empereur soupira, cette journée allait être longue, allait être TRES longue. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir se retirer pour la journée pour se détendre dans les bras de son chevalier adoré. Mais à cause de CC, il avait un gérer un bordel incroyable.</p><p>
  <em>Il n'avait qu'à prier pour que la situation soit rapidement réglée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ou alors CC avait raison et c'était le monde de C qui voulait l'empêcher d'exécuter son plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merveilleux. Même l'inconscient collectif était contre lui.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>